


A Bet With No Winners

by AtropaDesideria



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Poker Pair Week 2018, Takes place during chapter 93, Tyki has too many complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtropaDesideria/pseuds/AtropaDesideria
Summary: "I'm going to get changed. I want to look my best when we play with Allen~" Road announced, her tone laced with a mixture of girlish excitement and something else that proved difficult for Tyki to interpret.She stepped through the large double doors, and they vanished with her departure, leaving Tyki alone to fiddle with the tiny silver button. He flipped it over and over in the palm of his hand, twirling and spinning it while he thought of the boy who he had stolen it from.





	A Bet With No Winners

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for Poker Pair Week 2018, Day 7.
> 
> Old Age | Wrath | Acceptance

Road’s eyes contained aged wisdom that belied her young appearance as she steadied them on her uncle. She spoke, her words unsettling him, haunting his every being. "Tyki, you are... in love with Allen.” 

Tyki leaned back in a wooden chair, his attention focused on a small silver button resting in the palm of his large hand. Denial filled him as he read its inscription, slowly tracing his thumb over the button’s engraved side. The shallow indents formed the name of his recent target.

"Love is a strong word, my darling niece,” he said, letting his thumb go still. “I’m simply curious as to how he managed to survive all of my attempts to kill him—with his innocence in tact, no less.”

Road hummed, pondering his reply. Her slender legs swung idly behind her as she laid on her stomach, her body draped across the arm of a recliner chair.

When she found the answer she sought—Tyki assumed she had found one, at least—she twisted around and lowered her legs to the floor, standing in one graceful movement. The simple action should have looked mundane, but she managed to radiate nothing but elegance whenever she moved.

With a slight grin, she focused her attention on an empty space in the room. The stagnant energy there began to spiral and the area warped for just a second before a red double door materialized into existence.

Its center cracked open to reveal another room filled with floating candles, toys, and gift boxes. The colorful items all seemed immune to the laws of physics as they slowly swayed back and forth as if carried by an invisible wave. Tyki met her eyes as she turned back to him, wordlessly questioning where she was headed. 

"I'm going to get changed. I want to look my best when we play with Allen~" she announced, her tone laced with a mixture of girlish excitement and something else that proved difficult for Tyki to interpret.

She stepped through the large double doors, and they vanished with her departure, leaving Tyki alone to fiddle with the tiny silver button. He flipped it over and over in the palm of his hand, twirling and spinning it while he thought of the boy who he had stolen it from.

"Love?" he repeated the word aloud with a mocking tone. 

It couldn't be. A Noah wouldn't fall in love with an Exorcist. Exorcists were the enemy. They were “normal” humans who wielded God's dreaded innocence. Fools fighting to save a corrupted world. 

At most, the boy would make for a fun plaything—someone to ease his boredom while he waited for the final battle to start—but nothing more. The idea that he could be worth anything more to him was ridiculous. Wasn’t it?

Tyki stopped flipping the button and leaned back. His golden eyes squeezed shut as he rubbed his face and attempted to ignore the way Joyd pressed against his mind, demanding the destruction of all innocence.

He was a proud member of the Noah Family. There was no way that he would develop serious feelings for a weak Exorcist. Weak. Was the boy truly weak though? 

No. The boy with the courage to strike him while having a hand wrapped around his beating heart, ready to crush it, could not be considered as such. Amongst other things, it was in part his courage that drew Tyki to him after all. 

He groaned in aggravation. "This is ridiculous.”

The next time he saw the boy, he would prove that Road was wrong. He was just bored. That was all. He would kill him next time for sure, and he would make it permanent.

That’s right, he was just bored. The boy played a good hand in poker. If Allen hadn’t been an Exorcist, he would have liked for them to enjoy another game together sometime. The boy’s jaded cheating habits were something to keep an eye on, but that only make things more fun. 

No. That was "white" him talking. The boy was an enemy, not a gambling buddy. Lord Millennium already disapproved of him spending time with his human friends. He didn't need anymore complications in his life. Allen Walker needed to die. If not by his hands, then by those of another Noah. 

No. He had to do it himself. He wouldn't allow the others to have the pleasure of killing such an interesting target. The boy had already escaped death by his hands once, he wouldn't do it again. The boy was his. 

"Mine...?" The word escaped his lips as a strained whisper.

No, he wasn’t his. At least not in the way he wanted. The memory of them literally butting heads not long ago entered his mind and he imagined himself reaching out to touch Allen; To run his fingers through the boy’s silky white hair as he wrapped his arms around that slender, yet muscular frame and pulled him close. The image left his stomach in knots.

Perhaps Road wasn’t entirely wrong. His interest in the boy wasn’t quite on the level of love, but he did have feelings for him. If they were given the opportunity to thoroughly get to know each other, he was sure those feelings had potential to become love. Unfortunately, that was a fantasy best left in his mind. 

Lord Millennium’s order was absolute. There wasn’t any more time left to spend fooling around with the enemy. One of them would have to die for the battle to end, and as long as he still had people to return home to, he couldn't let it be him. The next time they met, he would kill the boy himself for sure. 

Yes. They would have their last dance. Allen Walker deserved more than a quick death—more than to be slain and discarded like some lesser creature. He was worth the best Tyki had to offer; A real fight where they could draw out their last moments together, engaging in one final bet between them. This time the prize would be something they couldn't win back.

A grin spread over Tyki's face as he opened his eyes and rose to his feet. "I should get changed as well. I can't greet the guest of honor looking like this,” he said, placing the button in his pocket.


End file.
